


Class Santa

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: It's the moment you son has been waiting for all year long, to finally meet and take a picture with Santa. But what happens when Santa is portrayed by the new Kindergartner teacher? The answer: a hot mess of needy PTA moms whom you don't want to be one of . . . Or do you?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/You
Kudos: 5
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Class Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Raised the rating just for some slightly adult innuendos.

“Mommy! I get to meet Santa!” Your son Minho declares pulling at your hand. Chuckling, you smile and nod, “Yes baby, you’ll get to take a picture with Santa.” He was excited but not as excited as you, especially when you caught wind of who would play Santa this year. 

Last week’s PTA meeting . . .

“ . . . Thank you all for approving the budget. I have one final announcement. Instead of having a Scholastic book fair, we are having a gift fair where Kindergarten teacher Mr. Son will be this year’s Santa. We have our volunteers set so thank you all.” The PTA president announces which begins a chorus of whispers. 

“I wonder who volunteered. They must be really lucky.” 

“You know it, especially since Santa is going to be handsome this year. Mr. Son was a great teacher and he’s such a handsome young man.”

“Right? I wouldn’t mind being Santa’s little helper.” 

You start coughing to cover up your laugh and that’s when you stop listening in on their conversation. Luckily, you volunteered since it was the last event of the year. You looked forward to seeing Mr. Son and seeing if he would live up to the hype. As soon as the thought came, it quickly went as you pack up your things before heading in the gym to pick up Minho. Fortunately, during these meetings there was a teacher on hand to watch children. Upon seeing you, Minho ran back to you as he waved bye to the teacher as you both headed home.

Today . . .

Stepping back, you smiled and admired your handiwork. Along with a few other parents, the gym had been decorated and turned into a full on Winter Wonderland. The room was full of cotton snow and even had snowmen cut outs and snowglobe frames for the photo booth. The gift tables were set up nicely with the volunteers dressed up like elves to give it a Santa’s workshop feel. Even you weren’t immune to the elf ears and hat as it was required for all volunteers to wear them. Things were quiet and peaceful, until the kids came in. Both Pre-K classes filled the gymnasium excited to see the wonderland for the first time. The sound of Christmas carols filling the room until one of the teachers took the microphone.

“Hello Pre-K students! Feel free to take pictures with your families and buy gifts. But now it’s the time you’ve been waiting for. Here’s the man of the hour! Santa Claus himself!” The teacher announces, pointing to the door as the tall man enters the room.

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas boys and girls!” He cheers, eyes crinkling with happiness. The children gasp and make a beeline for him, chanting his name. You doubt you’ve seen a mass of children move so quickly in a pack, but Santa doesn’t seem to be nervous at all. In fact, he thrives on the attention laughing with them as he greets them. Mr. Son moves so smoothly he practically glides on the floor as he heads over to the chair. His face was more angled and you could tell he had quite the physique as his arms fits the sleeves so well. It was enough to determine his “belly” was a well stuffed pillow. 

After 15 minutes of working the gift station, Minho and another teacher come over. You smile and take his hand as the teacher takes your place.

“What do you want to do first Minho? Gifts or pictures?” You ask, expecting the answer.

"I want pictures with Santa!” He exclaims, tugging you along to get in line for pictures with him. The line moves pretty fast and before you know it, you’re up next. Mr. Son turns to you and your son and smiles widely behind the beard.

“Why hello little boy! What’s your name?” He asks as Minho replies back, “My name is Minho!” He chuckles, “Nice to meet you Minho.” Santa turns to you to ask, “Has he been a good boy this year?” Minho tugs at your hand, begging you to give him the right answer. You laugh, “Yes he has.” Your son hugs your legs, eyes full of happiness. Santa takes him up and sits him on his lap.

“I’m glad to hear that Minho! What would you like for Christmas?” Santa asks. Minho thinks for a moment, eyes focused on the ceiling before they widen. 

“I want mommy to have a boyfriend.” Both sets of adults eyes widened and you certainly didn’t know what to say to that. Apparently, neither did Santa, at least right away.

“Oh! That’s . . . very kind of you Minho. You know you’re the first child to use their wish for someone else. That makes Santa really proud of you. I’m sure your wish will come true.” He says and despite the fact that you don’t know him, you can’t help but feel touched.

“Thank you.” You whisper but his eyes light up, catching your soft words in the air. Mr. Son nods, before telling Minho it’s time for the picture. You stepped back, happy to let Minho have his momento with Santa but he decides to surprise you again. Minho pulls your hand, bringing you closer to be in the photo. 

“Mommy you’re a Santa elf. You have to be in the picture!” He explains causing you to laugh. Your son did have a point. Leaning down, you kiss his cheek causing Santa to smile at the mother son moment. Everyone turns to the camera and the photographer suggests you to squat a bit to keep a consistent height. You follow his instruction and get a tad off balance only to be steadied by Santa’s hand around your shoulder. It was so quick, but you can’t help but blush and thank him again. Minho smiles widely as you and Santa share shy smiles too. Minho gives Santa a hug and you give a small wave goodbye before taking your son’s hand as you move on to shop. 

The hour flies by and soon your son heads back to class while you go back to your station. You spent the rest of the afternoon grabbing things for parents and students alike, keeping you busy but your thoughts still wandered over to the handsome Santa in your line of sight. Thoughts about if he was single and what he looked like under his costume, especially as you heard the comments from other parents.

“Did you see this year’s Santa? I’m sure he could make all my wishes come true.” 

“That’s one naughty list I wouldn’t mind being on.” 

“Do you think Mrs. Claus is in the picture? I certainly hope not.”

Luckily, the thoughts never lasted too long as you distract yourself with work. Before you knew it, the day had finished and the time had come to clean and pack up. Things were taken down quickly and packed away for next year. When you look up, you see Mr. Son sans hat, beard, and belly.

“Hi there.” He says softly, hoping not to startle you. For a moment, you almost don’t believe he’s in front of you.

“Hey there.” You say casually, trying to keep a cool face in front of such a hot man. The other parents really weren’t lying when they said he was handsome. His jawline was strong and angled while his eyes and smile were quite soft in comparison. 

“I’m Mr. Son but you can call me Hyunwoo. I wanted to tell you that’s the kindest wish I’ve heard all day. Minho is really thoughtful, I hope I have the opportunity to teach him next year.” He offers up, which gets you a bit excited at the prospect of having a kind teacher and seeing him more. What you don’t expect is to make that confession aloud. 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing more of you,” you say smoothly before your eyes widen in realization along with his, “Oh my God, I actually said that, I’m so sorry.” You feel yourself go pale. Giving in to your instincts, you try to leave, but he grabs your hand to stop you. 

“No it’s okay! I’m flattered and you’re very kind. I’d like to talk to you more. Maybe go for coffee?” Hyunwoo offers up, a tinge of red on his cheeks but his eyes confidently gazing into yours. Taking a breath, you relax and nod before adding, “Only if you have time after delivering all those presents.”

“Deal.” He smiles before taking down your number, starting something new for the both of you.


End file.
